


Birthday

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert hates Birthdays and his birthday this year is no different, expect maybe a present from Aaron might make him change his mind about birthdays. Let's just say Robert ends up having the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smutty Robron, I tried my best I haven't written smutted in a very long time. please feel free to leave comments.

"Happy Birthday!" Victoria shouted as she threw open her brother's bedroom curtains, Robert groaned as he was still half asleep and threw a pillow in her direction which missed her by an inch.

"Go away Vic!" Robert groaned pulling the duvet over his head, birthdays had always been a super subject for Robert and this one wasn't going to be any different but wherever he liked it or not Vic was determined to celebrate her brother turning thirty. She crawled under the duvet, thankful that her brother wore sweats and a shirt to bed and she laid her head next to him under the duvet he sighed.

"Don't be a grump! It's your birthday. At least try to enjoy it, for me?" Vic pleaded and even though it was dark under the duvet he knew she was giving him her puppy dog eyes, Robert just sighed and threw the duvet off their faces.

"Fine, I'll try and make an effort for you." Robert sighed and Victoria's cheesy grin returned as she got off the bed and passed Robert the birthday card she had placed on the window sill.

"Happy birthday! Right I've gotta get to work but me and Diana have organised a special birthday lunch for you, so be in the pub for twelve please." Vic said placing a kiss to her brother's cheek and quickly making her way out of the bedroom before he could protest. Robert sighed and opened the envelope and pulled out the card which read "Happy Birthday! You almost make being old look like it might not totally suck." And inside the card Vic has signed the card. Robert sighed and placed the card on the bed, it may have been Victoria's attempt at funny but he didn't need reminding he was getting old! He may only be 30 but this year is harder than most, this year he doesn't have very much to show for his life. He sighed and got up and made his way to the bathroom so he could take a shower and make himself look presentable for this birthday meal even if he didn't want to go. 

"Oh my god." Robert had just finished in the shower and had made his way back to his room in nothing but a towel and the sight he was met with as he opened the door made his heart race fast against his chest, he almost dropped his towel out of shock.

"Alright birthday boy?" Aaron said with a smirk and Robert just started at him as his brain tried to process the scene in front of him, Aaron was lay on his bed completely naked with a bow around his cock. Robert swallowed the lump in his throat he could feel his hard cock straining against the fabric of the towel Aaron climbed off the bed and walked towards him.

"Do you want your birthday present?" Aaron smirked he went to kiss Robert but Robert backed away slowly, they still weren't back together and Robert still thought Aaron just wanted to be mates the trial had ended a few days ago and Gordon had been sent down for abusing Aaron.

"I can't do this... Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to ruin things between us a-" Robert ramble but was cut off by Aaron's lips attacking his.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure so shut up and let me give you your birthday present." Aaron said running a hand down Robert's bare chest to rip the towel away from his waist letting Robert's erection Spring free.

"On the bed now." Aaron growled at Robert, Robert's cock twitched as Aaron being in control and being dominating had always been a major turn on for Robert.

"Yes sir." Robert said with a smirk making his way over to the bed Aaron followed and bent Robert over as he reached the bed and slapped his arse making Robert moan.

"Quicker than that Sugden or you won't get your birthday treat." Aaron said with a smirk Robert quickly climbed onto the bed and lay on his back, it had been so long since he and Aaron had been naked in front of one another and Robert was admiring how sexy Aaron was, Aaron smirked as he noticed Robert checking out his body. Aaron climbed onto the bed and kissed Robert's lips before trailing kiss down his neck and jaw line. Robert let out a groan, God he hated it when Aaron teased him like this, it drove him wild cause he just wanted Aaron to hurry up and fuck him.

"Now whose the one taking their time!" Robert groaned Aaron just smirked and kissed down Robert's chest stopping when he got to his scar that had marked his body as a reminder of him being shot, he traced his finger over it and Robert shrived, Robert had touched Aaron's scar a hundred times before when they were intimate but this was new ground for Robert for him to be the one with a scar that Aaron could touch. Aaron's placed a soft kiss to the scar.

"I'm glad you're still here." Aaron whispered looking up at Robert.

"I love you." Robert said tracing his finger over Aaron's, Aaron leant forward and placed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." Aaron said as he broke apart from their kiss and Robert's eyes were filled with tears, happy tears of course cause he'd waited so long to hear those words back from Aaron. Aaron gives him a small smile and goes back to kissing down Robert's chest he stops as he gets to Robert's cock blowing hot air on his erect cock making Robert groan. Aaron smirked his own cock swelling at the noise Robert had made, he could have fucked Robert at that very moment but he wanted it to last, this was the first time in almost a year, he wanted to savour every minute, he wanted to savour every inch of Robert knowing that it all belonged to him and that nobody else would get to see Robert like this, that he had all the time in the world cause there was nobody waiting for Robert, his Robert.

"Aaron, please... Need you." Robert begged snapping Aaron out of his train of thought, he didn't say anything just placed a kiss to the tip of Robert's cock before sucking the tip into his mouth, Robert moaned and gripped the bed sheets underneath him as Aaron sucked the rest of his cock into his mouth at a painfully slow place and it was driving Robert crazy. Aaron pulled his mouth slowly away from Robert's cock. 

"What do you want from me birthday boy? Tell me what you want." Aaron said with a smirk, he loved the control he had in this situation and getting Robert to beg for him made his already hard cock stiffen.

"Fuck me... Please Aaron just fuck me... Waited so long for you." Robert begged and Aaron could see that his eyes were filled with lust and need and who was he to deny the birthday boy what he wanted on his birthday?

"Lube? Condom?" Aaron asked, Robert just gestured to his bedside draw, Aaron leans up and kisses Robert's lips before reaching over him to the draw pulling the bottle of lube out and the unopened box of condoms, he threw the condoms to one side as he didn't need them just yet, he pops open the bottle of lube and lathers his fingers in it. He gently runs his finger over Robert's entrance before pushing one of his fingers inside Robert lets out a small moan as Aaron works that one digit before adding another and the another stretching Robert out.

"Fuck! Aaron... Fuck me please." Robert moans, Aaron removes his fingers and Robert let out a noise of protest at being empty but he didn't have to wait for long as Aaron ripped open a condom packet and rolled it on to his hard cock before squirting on some lube. Aaron placed his hard cock at Robert's waiting hole and put one hand on Robert's hip to keep him still as he used his other hand to direct his cock into Robert's hole.

"You ready?" Aaron asked Robert just nodded, God he was more than ready for Aaron, the wait was killing him now. Aaron smirked as he could see how impatient Robert was getting it, he pushed the tip of his cock into Robert's tight hole and Robert gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as he bit down on his lip as he could feel himself stretching as Aaron slowly pushed his entire cock inside of Robert. Aaron stayed still for a minute allowing Robert to adjust as it had been almost a year since they'd had sex.

"Move Aaron." Robert groaned as the burning sensation he felt started to dull. Aaron slowly pulled his cock out leaving just the tip inside of Robert before he plunged back into him, Robert let out a moan and a smile spread across Aaron's face cause he loved hearing Robert make that sweet sound because of him, Aaron kissed Robert's lips and linked his fingers with Robert's fingers as he pounded harder and harder into Robert.

"Argh... Fuck... Aaron... Please." Robert babbled his brain was just a mush right now he couldn't think straight as Aaron found that spot inside of him that made the heat in his stomach rise, Aaron just slammed back into him hitting that spot again, Aaron vision had started to blur as the sweat dripped from his forehand into his eyes. Aaron kept hitting that spot over and over again, he could feel the heat in his stomach rising and rising as his climax came closer and closer. Robert used to his free hand to grab his own cock, Aaron slammed his hand away getting pre cum on his fingers in the process.

"You come from my cock and my cock alone, understand?!" Aaron growled at Robert pounding into him harder and harder.

"Shit... AARON!" Robert shouted as he came cum splashing onto his chest as Aaron followed suit coming into the condom. Both had sweat dripping down their bodies as Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, both were breathing hard completely consumed by the feeling euphoria that overwhelmed them both after sex. Aaron slowly managed to pull out of Robert before collapsing next to him.

"Whoa, happy birthday to me." Robert said once his breathing had steadied. Aaron laughed and kissed his lips.

"Happy birthday, right we best get dressed and get to the pub, Vic's put a lot of effort into your birthday meal." Aaron said as he went to get up from the bed but Robert grabbed his hand.

"She can wait, it's my birthday after all and I want to fuck you now." Robert said smirking at Aaron. Safe to say they didn't make it till the pub till gone one and were an hour late for Robert's birthday meal and Vic spent all afternoon having a go at them both for being late but neither really cared after all they'd spent the morning having a hell of a lot of fun!


End file.
